The present invention relates to inspiring scriptures and, more particularly, to a disposable cup with removable scripture stickers.
Current paper cups either do not display inspirational messages or, if they do, the messages are discarded along with the cup. Further, carrying a Bible or other source to search for Scriptures/inspirational messages or having to look up Scriptures on a phone or computer is burdensome.
As can be seen, there is a need for a disposable cup with removable scripture stickers.